Time and again
by Thalia120
Summary: Naruto,Tsunade, Team Gai, squad 10, Squad 6, Squad 7 and Iruka were going to a near by village. When something  stange happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing of Naruto just the plot thank you. I'm using some of the same ocs I used in **_

_**other fanfics so dont complain about that.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: He's dead?

"Ah this is so boring!" a certain blond complained. Why was he complaining well because called team Gai, squad 6,squad 10, Iruka, and Squad 7

to escort her to a near by village. Naruto being Naruto he thought that it give him a chanse to finally had chanse to show up Sasuke. But he can't do that when their was no action! "Shut up Naruto, you go to deal with it!" yelled my least favorite ninja (Srry Sakura fans) Kakashi looked at hiss students yelling at each other. Sasuke being the himself stayed silent. The others were kinda annoyed by how much Naruto was complaining. Minus Iruka he patted Naruto's head. "Don't worry Naruto." Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Iruka-sensai" Tsunade sighed 'I'm glad I made Iruka come. He is the only one who has patients for him. Naruto stayed near Iruka. Shikamaru for some reasson instead of looking at the clouds he looked at Naruto and Iruka. Hinata did the same but to the others that was normal. They walked clamly for a moment before a huge burst of chakra hit the air. Tsunade's eyes widened. "T-this chakra is better then my own' She thought "Everyone scatter!" She disappered and hid in a tree not that far. Squad 6 hid in a tree also. Lee was behind arock next to Tenten, Negi went with Hinata hiding and transformed into rocks. Shikamaru,Ino, and Chogi transformed into there name sake. (Deer, boar, butterfly) Shino blended with his bugs and Kiba hid with Akamaru in a bush. The teachers stayed near Tsunade. Sakura and Sasuke hid in two random trees. Naruto went near the chakra since he sstill couldn't sense chakra well. Iruka panicked. "Naruto!" He followed him into the tree.

The spot where all the charka came from had a purple ball growing bigger and bigger. Until it was the size of a man. Six people were pushed out of it. Three being women and three being men. One looked exactly like Kakashi but instead of silver hair, it looked more white, another man looked kinda like Itachi but looked alot more like Sasuke though he looked to be in his early thirties he even wore and Uchiha fan on his Jonin uniform, the last man who looked around the same age as the other. His face looked emotionless thought his eyes say other wise, he also wore a jonin uniform. The woman were next, One was at least 15 her hair was red and blue eyes, she wore a red tanktop and black shorts with ninja sandels. The other looked like Sakura but her hair was purple she also wore a Jonin uniform and the last had short red hair and hazel brown eyes. She had a jonin uniform but her she wore fingerless gloves with of them had Hidden leaf headbands. 'They have hidden leaf headbands?" Thought everyone. The purple headed woman sat up. "Ouch! Damn it! Sensai where are we?" The older looking Kakashi shrugged. "I have no idea Sakura-chan" The others were shocked. Older Sakura pointed at the guy that looked like Sasuke. "You did the damn Jutsu! So where are we Uchiha!" Younger Sasuke glared but the older flinshed. "I don't know Sa-"

"Don't call me by my name! You lost that right years ago!" She stood up and walked to the teenage girl. "Are you okay Kai?" Kai nodded and stood up. "I'm fine Aunt Sakura" The other red head stood up. "And you Naka?" Naruto's eyes widened along with Shikamaru,Hinata,and Iruka.

"I'm fine Haruno" She glared at her abit. Older Kakashi looked at them, as did the nameless guy. "Guy lets not fight-"

"Shut up Sai! If it wasn't because of Uchiha then we wouldn't be here!" Older Sasuke stood up. "I said I was sorry-"

"No! I won't forgive you! For anything"

"Aunt Sakura please don't fight with him" Sakura's eyes narrowed. "How can you forgive him after all he did to the village! After what he did to you father!" Naka went in front of her. "Yo Haruno back of-"

"Because he wouldn't want us to hate him Aunt Sakura" Sasuke looked down. "I know that Kai but after how hard he tried to bring him back! He kills him!" Naka glared. "Its not like your tried to change his mind! And it was kinda your and Kakashi's fault that he did something stupid."  
>"I told him to brake his promise" Older Sakura started to cry abit. Kakashi flinshed. Both did. Younger Sakura and Sasuke turned to each other. 'Who are they talking about?' They asked each other. The others minus the adults and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, thought. Hinata started to cry abit as did Shika which surprised the others.<p>

Older Kakashi stood up. "We shouldn't fight right now-"

"Kakashi-sensai, I'm sorry why do you even try! This isn't a team anymore!" Sakura yelled. Kai looked up at her. Kakashi's eye widened.

"And is all his fault!" She pointed at Sasuke. "Its all his fault the the 6th hokage died! He murdered Kai's father and Naka's brother! My bestfriend! He murdered _**Naruto**_!" Everyones eyes widened. Tears went down Iruka's face. Sasuke blinked. 'I killed ...Naruto?' Naruto looked down.

_**Hope you like it please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Told of the future or a secret?

Sakura glared at Sasuke. Kai stood in between the two, Naka and Sai were helping Kakashi stand up. Sasuke didn't look at any of them. Kakashi let go of Naka and Sai and limped over to Sakura and touched her shoulder.

"That's enough Sakura. All of us understand your pain but putting the blame on Sasuke isn't going to anything" Sakura shook a bit. Refusing to look up at Kakashi. "Of course Sensei" She spoke calmly. Kakashi looked at Naka.

"Naka you don't need to remind us of what we have done. We already feel guilty about it." Naka had a guilty expression

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" Kakashi was about to nodded when he fell to the ground. "Sensei!"

"Grandpa Kakashi!" yelled Kai along with Sakura and Sasuke. Everyone ran over to the fallen ninja. Older Kakashi gave a sheepish laugh.

"Hehe sorry I got a sudden dizzy spell" Sakura shook her head.

"Kakashi-sensei, I told you if you felt weak don't over board" Sakura felt his head and put a hand on his chest.

"Breath" Kakashi did as he was told. The younger people in the trees were still in shock of hearing that Naruto was dead in the future. Younger Sasuke looked at his hands.

'I killed him? no this has to be some kind of genjutsu!' he convinced himself. Sakura was next to him but she looked so pale.

'What happened in the future?'She looked to where Naruto and Iruka were hiding. Naruto's hair was covering his eyes. Iruka was almost at the brake of tears.

Everyone had their own thoughts of what they heard. Either they refused to believe it or they questioned what happened in their future and why couldn't they save their dear friend? Tsunade didn't have a thought in her head. She was frozen. 'Please let this me a lie Kami….Please'

"Damn it Kakashi your almost out of chakra!" Everyone up in the trees snapped out of their daze and looked back at the seven at the ground. The purple haired Haruno was glaring at Kakashi.

"Have you been training?" Kakashi looked away from her.

"Answer me now, have you been training?" Sakura looked like she was about to bunch him all the way to Suna. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Kakashi! You know you have to build up your charka! You're not the same as before… I swear you're as bad as N-"older Sakura froze as did the others around her. Sakura gave a sad smile.

"I remember when Naruto got hurt so bad that he was told to be in bed rest for a month..." She gave a slight laugh.

"But Tsunade had to send Anbu at his door and make Shizune stay within five feet of him to make sure he wouldn't go off an train" Kakashi's eyes softened.

"And when he did manage to escape them he went straight to Ichiraku's" Kakashi said in a humorous voice. Sai smiled a real smile which surprised the ones on the ground.

"And Tsunade had to tie him up and drag him back to bed." Naka laughed.

"Then he would act like he did in the academy and struggle to get loose just like he did when Iruka caught him after a prank." Sakura nodded.

"That reminds me when he painted the hokage monument!" Kai giggled.

"Grandpa Iruka told me he was so mad! Even madder after Dad did the sexy jutsu" Sasuke didn't say anything while the others laughed.

"So that's what you're doing" Everyone looked toward the uchiha.

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Your trying to act like the d- I mean Naruto" Kai looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean? Kakashi is not like dad. One dad would never read those pervert books" Sasuke shook his head.

"He's changing himself just abit. Remember Tsunade said that Kakashi was a lot like me as a kid? But after an accident He started changing. Got lazy, always came to missions late acted carefree. Tsunade said he took some of the attributes of his friend that died." Kakashi flinched. Sakura turned back to Kakashi.

"It's affecting you too?" Kakashi looked away. "Yea…let me tell you something. I thought when Obito died that it was the going to be the hardest thing to live with. I was wrong. I remembered that my sensei wouldn't leave his house for a month after his funeral… I thought it was because he felt the same way as I did… but no when I became your sensei you all were a part of me… when your students die it's like your own child died." Kakashi looked at Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai…it must really be affecting you. After all he was your father" Kai shook her head and smiled a very Uzumaki like smile.

"No… I'm not sad. Dad won't want that!" Kai crawled over to Sasuke. And hugged him. Sasuke's eyes widened abit.

"If anything Dad would want me to stop all of you for crying for him" Sakura huffed.

"That moron….he really did carry all of the pain didn't he?"

Kai looked over at her. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Sasuke blinked.

"You don't know? You would have thought Naruto would have told you" Sai stated. Naka kicked him.

"Shut up Sai" Kai looked at all of them then she slammed her fist in her hand in realization. "Oh are you talking about Kyuubi?"

The Uzumaki in the trees froze as well as the rest of the adults. Shika and Hinata paled. The others were all confused. 'Kyuubi what does the Kyuubi have to do with Naruto?' questioned Younger Sasuke.

'What are they talking about? The kyuubi is dead'

Kakashi stared at Kai. "How do you know about that? Naruto told me before he died he didn't tell anyway thing about it" Kai blinked then said.

"Opps! I should have kept my mouth shut" Sasuke looked down at Kai and pushed her away from him slightly. "What do you mean you should have kept your mouth shut? What did he do?" Everyone looked at Kai. She stuttered a moment then sighed. "No use keeping it a secret if you are going to find out about it sooner or later." Kai took a deep breath. "Dadsealedthekyuubiinsideme" she said with a hurry but it didn't matter everyone heard her loud and clear.

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Kyubi_

Everyone stared at Kai. She looked down trying to avoid the looks of shock.

'What is that girl talking about? The nine tails in dead' Though Sakura

"Naruto did what?" Kai flinched when Sakura yelled.

"You heard me" Kakashi shook his head. "B-but that's not possible if Naruto sealed it inside of you then he should have died before he fought with Sasuke."

"Explain, Kai now" Kai sat down on a rock and sighed.

"We-"Kai froze and fell to the ground. Naruto had a dazed look then fell limb.

'Naruto!' Iruka hissed and grabbed hold of Naruto before he fell to the ground. The other jonins noticed this and jumped closer to Iruka, their students followed behind.

The ones on the grounds ran to Kai. "Kai! Kai" Sakura looked for any injures. Sasuke heard the trees ruffle a bit. He didn't look up but stayed looking at Kai.

'How many? 4 jonin, 1 chunin, genin lots of them…why does the chakra seem familiar?'

"Uchiha! Check her chakra" Sasuke nodded and was about to use his sharigan a hand grabbed his arm.

"Any closer Uchiha and I'll kill you" Kai sat up still holding on to his arm.

The other Kakashi in the trees watched this. 'Kyuubi' Negi looked confused.

'Her chakra it changed like when I fought Naruto' Older Sasuke didn't move. His arm starting to bleed. Kai's nails were sinking in, though she didn't look up. She let go and stood up.

As she stood up she looked at them her eyes blood red. The whisker marks that weren't the before making her look a bit more like Naruto and he nails had sharpened as you can tell from the Uchiha's arm.

'Her eyes are red like Naruto's before' Thought both Sakura and Sasuke

"Kai?" Kai gave a cold laugh. "I knew you were stupid Haruno, but come on think a little" her voice sounded less feminine and wilder.

"Kyuubi "Kai looked at Kakashi.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" Kyuubi sat back down and crossed its legs. Naka took a step forward.

"What are you doing? How can you be out of you seal so easily?" Kyuubi gave a smirk.

"Ask Naruto he made it. Oh right he's dead" Sai and Kakashi grabbed Sakura, who had a huge killing intent.

"Sakura, remember its Kai's body. You harm Kyuubi you hurt her too." Kyuubi rolled its eyes.

"Like you can try. You should know firsthand that I can heal within seconds. I heal my host body if they die I'm screwed." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We knew this already. I knew Naruto also knew about that so why did he leave you alive? If he's dead your dead"

The genins up in the trees minus Shika and Hinata hit realization.

'Naruto is the host of the Kyuubi?' thought all of them. Unknown how to react.

"Because he knew he had no choice. He might not seem like it but he was pretty smart."

Sakura's killing intent went down. "How so?" Kyuubi smiled cruelly

"His chakra and mine were going against each other if he didn't seal me with Kai he would have died before he fought Sasuke." Eyes widened

"What! If Naruto knew why didn't he tell Tsunade anything?" yelled the purple haired Haruno.

"He didn't want to worry any of you… he might hate me even more for saying this but he also thought maybe everyone in the village wouldn't care if he died." Naka frowned.

"Why would you say that? That isn't true" yelled Sakura.

"Haruno. How long have you known the damn Uzumaki brat?" Sasuke and Sakura blinked. Kakashi looked away.

"Since we were 7 when we started the academy."

"When did you start talking to him?" Sakura was getting confused.

"When we became part of squad 7" Kyuubi stood back up. The smirked.

"I'm right you didn't start caring about him until the chunin exams, and he felt if he told you and the others that you would reject him as a friend and leave him alone again."

Sakura stayed silent. "We wouldn't do that"

"Never know. Naruto was abused in many ways. He had a right to be scared."

The groups on the ground and in the trees were shocked.

Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi. "What kind of abuse?"

"Mental, reason why he didn't test well. Emotional, he had empathy after awhile. And sexual" At the last one something snapped. Uchiha grabbed Kyuubi by the neck holding it up in the air.

"Don't worry Uchiha…Naruto stopped getting abused after he left the village. And no worries all the ones that abused him were put in jail until that old geezer died"

Sasuke didn't put it down. "What about after?"

Kyuubi rolled its eyes. "Should be obvious to you but you're not smart I see."

The ones in the trees looked at Naruto. 'Please let this not be true' Thought Iruka

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke didn't put it down. "What about after?"

Kyuubi rolled its eyes. "Should be obvious to you but you're not smart I see."

The ones in the trees looked at Naruto. 'Please let this not be true' Thought Iruka

_**Chapter 4: Naruto's life revealed**_

Kyuubi huffed ad glared down at Sasuke. "Yo brat. Put me down!" Sasuke didn't do a thing. The red eyed girl rolled their eyes and kicked Sasuke in the gut, making Sasuke let her go in shock. Once Sasuke let Kyuubi go, Kyuubi did a round house kick aimed at Sasuke's face.

Sadly, for Kyuubi, Sasuke jumped back in time.

"I told you to let me down…" He dusted the imaginary dirt of Kai's shoulder.

"Ba-"Naka grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shoulder. "Kyuubi….what did you mean it should be obvious. Did Naruto let himself be abused? Why did he ask for help!"

Kyu sighed. "Let me say this slowly. If you were those two old bats and that big boobed blond hokage. Who would you believe? The trouble making holder of the nine tail fox or believe the 'innocent' villager?" They looked at Kyuubi in silent.

"No… I can't believe that. Naruto always looked…" Sakura put her arms down. As soon as she did this Kakashi and Sai let her go.

"Happy? Yea he was" This made everyone confused including the ones up in the trees.

"Huh?" Naka blinked. Kyuubi looked bored. "He was happy…it didn't matter what happened to him as long as he got to stay with his friends he was fine…." Sasuke stood up straight.

"….let me show you all something" Kakashi and the others narrowed their eyes at Kyuubi as the fox bit his thumb, a small amount of blood came out he did the hand sign for the dog and whispered under his breath.

Orange chakra surrounded his hands and made a small tube. He took the cap off and pulled out an old looking scroll.

He turned to Sasuke and threw the scroll to him. Sasuke caught it no problem "Give this to Kai when she wakes up. It's a jutsu, and don't even try to use it. It'll only work with Kai …if you try to even use it…let's say you'll understand how it feels to eat flies"

Right after he said this, his red eyes fated to blue, the whiskers on Kai's cheeks disappeared and her nails went back to normal. She blinked.

"Huh? What just happened?" Unknown to them Naruto also started to wake up.

"…Uh" Iruka looked toward him with sad and betrayed eyes which were hardened well.

"You okay, Naruto?" He whispered. Naruto blinked at him and held down to the branch he was sitting on; he nodded and didn't look at Iruka. The other kept their eyes on Naruto, he tried to avoid the looks the best he could.

Sasuke gripped tightened around the scroll and walked over to Kai. "Kyuubi came for a visit and left this scroll" Stated Sasuke

Kai blinked again and opened the scroll.

"What's in the scroll? Kyuubi said we couldn't be able to use the jutsu" Asked Sai. Kai ignored him and took a moment and read through the scroll then smiled.

"….Oh I see" Everyone looked at her confused minus Sai and Sasuke, who looked indifferent.

Kai bit both of her thumbs and wrapped the scroll before placing it in her mouth. She made a strange hand sign, than drew a swirl on the ground. She stood at the middle for a moment then ran out of the swirl.

The blood made swirl glowed softly and started to grow until it was the height of a young man. Slowly the dull glow faded away. Showing a tall spiky blond with his eyes closed. He wore an original black and green jonin uniform he also wore a red cloak with black flames in the bottom. He had three whiskers on each cheek and a huge smile on his face. Minus the whiskers he looked almost exactly like the 4th.

"Naruto…." Said Sakura slowly.

Everyone up top was shocked. 'T-that's Naruto! He looks like the fourth!" Thought young Sakura. The other genin and some of the sensei's thought the same thing.

'He looks so much like sensei'

"That's not the real one. It's a gentsu" Stated Kai

"Huh? But why-"The gentsu of the older Naruto opened his eyes. He smiled.

'_Man! I hope I'm doing this jutsu right….'_ Everyone minus Kai blinked

"This is a special gentsu…that dad made. Even if he's dead. He left a message from this jutsu"

'_I think its working okay…well if anyone is seeing this then Hi guys! This means you got the scroll from Kyu!" _ Naruto gave a small laugh then smiled sadly.

"_That must mean I died….or well was killed from Sasuke. If your surprised how I know this is because I knew since the time when Sakura did something stupid, no offence Sakura but that was stupid, and tried to fight Sasuke by herself that I was going to die" _ Naruto smiled.

"_But don't be sad! It's kind of weird huh….me and Sasuke switched places"_

Sakura looked confused as were Naka and Sai. "What does he mean?"

"_I bet you're confused. I mean when Sasuke and I were kids….he was the one loved by the village while I was the one hated for no reason….well until I found out the reason when I was twelve but that's another story. Anyway now …I'm liked by the village and Sasuke is hated…..I don't like it. I mean I know what Sasuke did was horrible and all but he just wanted to get back at the person who killed his family…I thought I knew how he felt…I didn't I know how it feels now for someone precious to be taken from you. Even after I beat Pain….the pain didn't go away…Jiraya didn't come back"_

Tsunade froze. 'W-what?' Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura looked down. "He didn't leave his house for a week when Jiraya-Sama died"

"_It hurt….it hurt even more to know he was killed by the people trying to get to me. I bet most people think that I only had a teacher/student friendship thing going on with Pervy-sage….no after awhile I saw him as a father figure…..hehe damn I wish I knew he was my god-father before! Put it seems everyone wanted to keep a secret from me…." _Naruto gave laugh filled happiness.

"_Oh I just remembered something! This might come as a shock to you but I stopped eating ramen! Hehe!"_

(Insert jaw drops from everyone near and far)

"_No no not permanently. I just decided to eat less of it. I made a promise to my mom that I'd be the kind of person that she and my dad wanted. That also means to eat healthier."_

"Wait! Naruto made a promise to his mother….but I thought he was an orphan" said Sai

"He was….his mother died when he was born…so I kinda want to know how he made that promise"

A noise was heard behind the gentsu Naruto. Sounded like a door opening.

"_Hey Naruto! I need you to sign these papers" _

_Naruto cursed. "Crap! I'll be there in a sec, Shikamaru! Uh...that's my cue to leave! Good bye for now! By the way Kai….I love ya, Kiddo! Later!"_

The gentsu ended after Naruto used a couple hand signs. "Why did Kyuubi make us watch the gentsu? I'm more confused than ever." Sakura gave a huff.

Kai smiled. "It's not over yet!"

_**Ending it for now! Plz review Peace!**_


	5. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
